Music Soothes the Soul
by Pagebypage2467
Summary: Multichaptered songfic with different hetalia pairings every chapter. (So far: Prucan, Rochu, Fruk, Spamano, Ameripan, Lietpol, Chileich)
1. Nikki- Forever the Sickest Kid

**So I kind of keep asking about this but I wanted to do it. I... Just couldn't think of a title. So, request a song? Or pairing? I'll do my best with those. So the first chapter is something easy for me; Prucan and my favorite song. I'll be using nation names and human names this chapter.**

_**Song- **__**Nikki- Forever the sickest kid.**_

* * *

When they'd first met, Canada was delivering maple syrup on April Fool's. Prussia had initially been skeptical, but with a finger cautiously dipped into the sugary sauce and a deft swipe of his tongue, it was deemed extraordinary and he invited the blonde nation in for a drink.

Intending only to stay for a few moments, Canada let himself be lead inside, he protested weakly as Prussia shoved a bottle of good German beer into his hand, proclaiming something about 'someone as awesome as him getting the good stuff.'

He took a sip, and even with his high tolerance to alcohol, he found his lips were looser than they'd ever been with his brother or his surrogate parents, and he was spilling his guts to the German nation and the albino was confessing right back. Canada had never really thought of Prussia as 'kind' but the little things he was talking about, putting in a good word about Spain to Romano, (not that he listened) and giving Matthew's own idiot brother his coat when the moron forgot his at the last world meeting, his was starting to rethink that. Within what felt like 4 minutes, Matthew thought he'd known Prussia his whole life. Prussia, in turn, slung his arm across his new confidant's shoulders and invited him to a party.

Canada agreed, but in his head he decided that Prussia by himself was more party them he could handle.

He ended up being right, as when Germany came home, Prussia had apparently lost his shirt and was curled in the arms of a pants-less nation whose name Germany always forgot, both of them passed out drunk and his living room trashed.

* * *

When they started dating, Canada was certain it would last less then 2 months. He and Gilbert fought too much to last, and while Prussia laid on his affection thick and heavy, Matthew was less vocal, and he felt like he was being buried.

He was afraid that this... Whatever it was that Prussia was doing was just the lead up to him breaking Matthews heart. This crazy, stupid, reckless nation calming down just for him? The thought was tempting.

Canada was unused to all the attention, from a lover, or his brother or anyone. He tried to stay proper at least in public, and sometimes at home, but occasionally, when Prussia kissed him like _that_, or when they were wrapped in each other's arms or some little thing that his lover did that would just push him to the edge, and he'd lose it, being completely lost in the fact that he was loved. Matthew would just let go, and Prussia loved it, his sweet little angel gone crazy for him. _For him._

Matthews trust of Gilbert and his ability to just _breathe_ around his boyfriend took a long time, but to Prussia, it was worth it. they were both crazy. The thought alone drove HIM crazy. His stupid crazy and Matthew's beautiful crazy balanced each other out. Sometimes Prussia felt like the only reason he still existed was to witness the gorgeous side of Matthew that nobody else got to. And if that was his reason to stay on earth, then he'd fight his last breath with all of his strength.

* * *

Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight

you can let your hair down

Alright Nikki, it's alright Baby tonight

You can take a breath now

* * *

** That was random. So, request a song? Or pairing? I'll do my best with those.**


	2. Young and Beautiful- Lana del Ray

**Hey. Hey. Hey. I'm so indie. Look how indie I am. **

**Rochu, china-centric**

**Ok. I watched Gatsby and I love this song times 2837377372772829288. Also. Rochu. Love that with my soul. Should do some of that for my AU fic. Check that out, btw. **

**_Song: Young and Beautiful- Lana Del Ray_**** ( get the indie thing?) **

* * *

These things always made China feel so old. America practically jumping off the walls with sugar, his brother- what's his name?- sitting quietly or talking about hockey or something else China didn't understand that much. There was no way anyone in the room could deny it, China was old. Ancient, even.

It was starting to show in his mannerisms, the way he talked, his quiet coughs that not many people heard, the way he walked even. Maybe it would be better without the firewall, but he wasn't so sure. He'd been friends with Rome for heavens sake. Maybe it was time the years caught up to the old man.

But Yao consoled him self in the fact that even if he was acting old, he didn't look like it. Yet. He feared the day that he started looking like an old man, as well as acting like one. No- feared was not the right word. He was terrified, petrified of the day when his face showed all of his 4000+ years. When people would start treating him like he was going senile.

And who knows? Maybe he was. These fears were overcoming him, he was being vain, studying himself in the mirror when he had bigger problems. His poverty. His air pollution. He had so many more pressing concerns than his age but still- this was his main worry. China did not want to be left behind in a world that was dismissing the past faster than you could say 'lost empires'. And with a young and gorgeous lover, China was constantly reminded of his impending ugliness, that his Russia, _his_ Ivan, would leave him for someone young and beautiful.

* * *

"Ivan?" How was he going to ask? There was no way to come off as not vain, no way to come off as attached, and that was dangerous, as nations, within moments they could be enemies, their bosses could declare wear on each other and the one you loved could be come your mortal enemy.

The blonde man looked up from where he was carefully taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket. China did a sharp intake of breath. His lover was so young. His amethyst eyes and silvery blonde hair. So gorgeous. Far from unmarred, but his scars were beautiful, an integral part of him that China loved. Unlike his own scars that covered more of his body than any other nation.

"Da?" Even his voice made Yao melt. Russia's very existence, the very fact that such a man was alive, and loved him, made China overjoyed. So so happy that he momentarily forgot about his pressing matter of vanity that he needed to solve. Here goes nothing he thought.

"You... You love me right?" Large eyes blinked childishly.

"Of course Yao-Yao. You know that."

"Right." And he was. Yao should know that. Of course Ivan loved him. Yao could remember all he things they'd done together. Cooking, cuddling, kisses, hugs, surprises for each other. And the sex was fantastic too. He could trust Ivan. He'd tell the truth right?

The Russian nation wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter and came to sit on the couch next to China, who he curled his arm around. Yao snuggled into the embrace, face flushed. How could he ask Ivan what he was thinking?

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ah..."

"Da?"

"When I'm an old man..." The words seemed to clog Yao's throat like sticky rice.

"You already are an old man, my little sunflower."

"That's not what I meant! And don't call me that! I mean... When I start... Looking like an old man... Will you-"

"Oh my little sunflower is going to look so wise when he's old."

"I said don't call me that! Will you still love me when I don't look like this anymore?" China had not intended for all of his words to spill out like that,an d he clapped his hands over his mouth in horror of his lover's reaction.

Ivan's bright purple eyes widened and his cute chubby face tilted in confusion.

"I don't get it."

"Oh never mind. I didn't mean it anyway." Yao's emotional health depended on Ivan's answer.

"No wait, I don't get it because Yao thinks I won't love him when he's old. That's so silly! I don't care what he'll look like! Of course I will! I will love China forever and ever! He was foolish to ask me!" His accent. Mangled some of the words, but China's heart melted. Of course he'll love me. He'll love me forever.

"Thank you Ivan. I will love you forever also." Yao felt like a little kid, saying such things to his boyfriend, but it was necessary after Russia had just told him, whether he knew the impact it had on China or not. Ivan's had came to rest in top of China's and he hummed in contentment.

"I know you will."

* * *

**. Will you still love me when I'm no longer young **

** And beautiful? Will you still love me when I've got**

**Nothing but my aching soul?**

* * *

**_Ok. Any song requests? Read and review please._**


	3. C'mon- Panic! at the Disco (with Fun)

**Hey read and review alright?**

**Pairing- FrUk**

**Disclaimer- I do not own this franchise**

* * *

He's drunk again, Francis thinks as his roommate returns with a crash and loud cursing. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out, but honestly, Arthur is sometimes the exact same when he's drunk and when he's sober.

"Francis!" This was not one of those times, apparently, and the Frenchman pushed back his covers, marking a place in his book. More crashes sounded front he kitchen, and that's where he headed.

He found Arthur slumped on the floor in front of their refrigerator, sobbing loudly. Francis assumed that Arthur had wanted some drunk hate sex that he claimed to never remembered anyway, but this...

"Francis!" Arthur's bottle green eyes were shut as fat and heavy trails of tears seeped out from them as he yelled for the man only a few feet away. Crouching, Francis tried to wipe some of them away, but Arthur's eyes snapped open, and the Englishman attached himself to the other student, and Francis fell forward onto him.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" A choking sob echoed in their nearly silent apartment. No answer. "Why didn't Alfred walk you home?" He asked, referring to Arthur's step brother. Arthur just shrugged. "Well I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." Francis moved to stand up, but the arms around him tightened.

"I don't want to be alone."

And Francis froze, instantly sitting next to Arthur, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as his tears made wet marks on Francis' shirt. A hand rubbed his back, and Francis tried to be consoling, tried to get the problem out of his roommate, but nothing.

"I really like your smile, frog." He really was pissed drunk wasn't he? Nevertheless, Francis blushed like a schoolgirl.

"Thank you, mon petit chou. Now what's all of this about." But Arthur just curled tighter into Francis' shoulder and sobbed harder. "One second." Francis disentangled himself for, Arthur and grabbed a bottle of wine from one of the cupboards. He poured 2 glasses and gave one to Arthur. Perhaps even more drink would loosen his tongue?

"Thanks." And they sat in silence until Arthur started talking.

"Me and Al and Matt and-" he hiccuped "Matt's boyfriend were all drinking, and then Al started to talk about Kiku and Matt and whatshisface started making out. It wouldn't have bothered me but... I don't know Francis. I'm just so alone, you know? In this whole thing, like, me and Alfred aren't welcome at our parents house anymore, and he's got a few friends so it's okay, but-" a strangled sob and a gulp of wine, "I really don't. And he's got his boyfriend-thing and I'm just. Here. All by myself. And so I started to walk home, but I got lost." The Brit stopped there, tears rolling down his cheeks, his face red and blotchy. He tried to swallow another gulp of wine, but between choking on tears and sobbing, it wasn't really working.

"Mon ami?" Francis' hand was rubbing circles on Arthur's back. 'Shame he wasn't so open all the time,' a voice inside the Frenchman's head muttered, 'we might've gotten somewhere with him'. Shush, he silenced them, now is not the time for that.

"I'm sorry Francis. A-Anyway, I got lost. Not very lost, mind you, just a few streets over or something like that. But I dunno, I just sort of lost it. Like, I can't even find my way home. How pathetic am I? No friends, no job, no love life. I couldn't even find my way home. I'm so useless!" Arthur's hand smashed the cup onto the floor. Francis watched idly as the broken glass ricocheted of the wall.

"Ah, except you're not alone are you?" Francis' voice sounded sarcastic and hollow, even to him. Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked him over.

"Except I am, because you don't count as anyone."

"Those words, they cut me deep."

" I hope so." And then they sat in silence, except for Arthur's sniffles, passing the wine bottle back and forth, long since have forgotten cups. After a particularly potent mouthful, Arthur blurted, "Ya know, you do actually count as a person fro-Francis." Francis was nowhere near that drunk, so he raised a cynical eyebrow.

"I'm glad you think so." Francis reached for the wine bottle and prepared to lapse back into silence, but Arthur kept speaking.

"Do you hate me Francis?"

"Do you hate _me _Arthur_?" _This elicited a watery chuckle from the Brit, but Francis didn't see what was particularly funny about the question.

"Of course not." That wasn't an answer Francis thought he was going to get. Arthur set the half empty bottle onto the floor, and climbed on top of Francis, sitting on his lap. "You idiotic frog. Of course I don't hate you."

The Brit's hands cupped Francis' face, and their faces were so close that Francis felt drunk smelling the liquor on his breath but it didn't matter because Arthur was going to kiss him and here was no doubt in his mind. Their eyes were open, when Arthur finally sealed the distance between them, and wine-wet lips slid over each other, their teeth just barely knocking against each other. It was almost definitely one of the worst kisses Francis had ever had, and yet because it was with Arthur, who still had the occasional tear running down his face, it was perfect.

When they broke, Arthur had fallen asleep, and Francis almost laughed out loud, but instead, he just smlied and picked the man up.

"C'mon, mon Cherie, to bed."

* * *

** C'mon, c'mon when everything is falling down around me I like**

** To believe in all the possibilities.**

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW_**


	4. Anna Sun- Walk the Moon

**Please read and review**

**I don't own hetalia, still. **

* * *

A busted old time radio was Lovino's treasure in their house. Antonio reckoned it was from the fifties, but neither of them actually cared that much. They still got the nearest radio stations and hat was what mattered to him, and so that was what mattered to Antonio.

They knew they were doomed. Almost nearly broke, the house that they shared was in shambles, although Antonio preferred to call it well loved. The windows were smudged with dust and the floors were falling apart. The furniture wasn't much better, bed springs that stuck out in some places, a refrigerator with no lights and and threadbare sofas.

But when the stupid little radio turned on, Antonio would drag Lovino from whatever he was doing and spin him around and around, singing loudly and off tune to catchy little tunes that caught his heart. And Lovino would grudgingly laugh and dance too, erasing the frown lines on his forehead, if just for a few minutes.

They were all alone, in the middle of nowhere, no money, almost no house, but they were happy.

* * *

_ Do you know this house is falling apart? Can I say this house is falling apart_

_ We got no money but we got our heart_

* * *

**whatever, this is short cus nobody reads these anyway.**


	5. La Vie en Rose- Unknown

**I have no idea who this is by.**

**For the person who asked for ameripan.**

**REQUESTS PLEASE**

**read and review**

**Disclaimer- don't own anything**

* * *

Alfred has always loved that comforter. It had looked so nice all folded up in the store, against the decorative pillows and satin sheets. But, he thought, it look better wrapped around Kiku's waist, the creamy white contrasting his lover's skin tone.

Normally all about waking up and going on adventures and having fun, Alfred was often struck with the want to stay in bed all day, his limbs tangled with his slighter boyfriend's, his lips sometimes dipping down to intermingle with Kiku's clear skin or his soft lips.

And maybe it wasn't going to be like that tommorow. Maybe they were going to get up and Alfred was going to try to have way too much bacon for breakfast and Kiku will quietly try to scold him and they'll go about their daily routine.

But right now, Alfred was content with just laying there, his feet sticking out from under satin sheets, his lover's petite body nestled into his arms. He liked- no loved being able to hold Kiku close to him and watch his chest rise and fall, feeling so responsible for the small man in his arms, so able to protect him, watch over him. Alfred felt as if he held Kiku's very heart and soul in his arms at times like these. He was overwhelmed with being loved, although no words were said, no secret glances. He was just there, protecting Kiku when he was most vunerable.

* * *

** Hold me close and life will always be La Vie En Rose  
**

* * *

i know his is short but idk I liked it. requests welcome, songs or pairings


	6. Love like Woe- The Ready Set

**Submission by SummerChic27**

**This song is really well suited to them I must say.**

**Requests Welcome**

**Disclaimer-to my shock and horror I am still not the owner of hetalia**

* * *

The most commonething people asked Toris about Feliks was 'how can you stand him?' Not anything about when they started dating, or how they met, but 'How do you stand him?'

Honestly, it was a pretty good question. Feliks was picky, unpredictable and wild. He was hard to keep up with and whenever Torias felt that he knew what was going on in the crazy blonde's head, Feliks would change everything, leaving Toris to figure him out over and over again.

But Toris' answer was always the same.

"I love him." He'd blush and stutter to the asker, who would usually smile and shake their heads, inwardly pitying the shy brunette.

It hurt, of course, both of them. Feliks, while naturally spacey and weird, still heard the things people muttered about him behind his back and to his boyfriend, who always faithfully defused the rumors and stick up for him, momentarily warming his heart in the face of the adversity.

It hurt Toris too, but in a different way. What wasn't there to love? He would wonder, watching his boyfriend laugh or shop or do something so beautifully and wonderfully **FELIKS** that Toris would smile and laugh along with him.

And people assumed he was being mistreated, which just plain made Toris angry. Feliks was wonderful to him, if neglectful sometimes. He would hotly disagree, insist he was fine, while Feliks would throw back a glare to show that he had heard.

Maybe people didn't understand them, but it didn't really matter to them.

* * *

_ I kinda feel like it don't make sense_

_ Cus you're reeling me ina nd then you're taking me out again._

* * *

Requests welcome, even if it takes me awhile!


	7. Don't Stop Believing- Journey

**Never heard of the pairing. Not particularly fond of the idea (you've seen my rochu chapter) but the plot intrigued me, and the song is ok. But I hope you like it. Not to be rude.**

**This is supposed to be set in the 20s or 30s, if it makes a difference.**

**Here we go. ChiLiech (that's China and Liechtenstein) for HoneyBeeGirl94**

**Requests welcome.**

**Disclaimer- dont own**

* * *

Erika really tried to be happy about her own engagement. She really did. Who wouldn't be? Jia was wealthy and powerful, and moderately attractive. But as the smoke from his cigarette filed out the window into the cold countryside that was whizzing past, she couldn't help but dread the day that she donned her white dress and pearly veil.

And it wasn't as if she didn't like Jia, she did, he was one of her best friends. That was the problem._ He was her best friend. _And when her brother announced her arranged marriage between the two of them, she felt a little bit of that friendship die.

Now, they were on their way to Pittsburgh to meet the rest of his family, including the brother that had agreed to her engagement, the only one she'd never met. The details of the wedding were to be agreed upon but Erika would be strong, and she would grin and bear it.

* * *

The he train shuddered to a halt and she woke. Vash, her brother, took her hand and tugged her along the platform, to where a horde of black haired people were arguing and shoving. A soft sigh from her brother, and they nudged their way through hHe scrabbling Asian family.

"Yao." she heard Vash greet, but she did not really process it, taking in the tall slender form of the only brother she'd never met of Jia's. She was enraptured and her flushed cheeks and mumbles probably did nothing to hide it. Bright almond eyes turned on her, and they upturned, smile lines wrinkling the edges of Yao's face.

"It is nice to see you Vash. You must be Erika. Nice to meet you." He bowed to her. Her pale cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as he helped her into an automobile a few minutes later.

As they returned to the house, Yao beckoned to Erika to meet her in his study and she arranged her skirts, handing her valise to a pretty Asian woman who smiled at her. She took a few shaky breaths and then followed him.

"Shut the doors please." He commanded, and she obeyed, grabbing one polished handle and then the other, shutting the heavy doors behind her. "Erika. I am afraid I cannot let you marry my brother."

"Sir-"

"No no. I cannot. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and such a beauty would be wasted on Jia Xi Wang." Erika was too stunned to laugh. "But if you would do me the honor of courting you, it would make me very happy." She only nodded, speechless.

* * *

_ Don't stop believing _

_ Hold onto that feeling _

* * *

Requests Welcome


End file.
